Running With A Wild Thing
by Canyouhearthewhitenoise
Summary: "I'm going to find the bastard who did this to you and ruin everything he has". Ice in her veins, blood in her eyes, love in her heart, murder in her mind. Tris has had the only important thing in her life ripped away from her and now she's hell-bent on getting revenge. But who said revenge was easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've just been really busy lately but I got this idea when I was listening to music and studying and I thought why not write this to relieve some stress? This is inspired by multiple songs; the title and whole idea kind of came from Running with the wild things by Against The Current. Also there was Partners in Crime by Set it Off and Ash Costello, Gravity by Against The Current and last but not least Car Spin by Greywind. Anyways, I hope you like this new idea and hopefully, I'll be updating again soon. Bye xx**

 **I own none of the characters used in this. They all belong to Veronica Roth, But I might add in an OC I don't know yet.**

Her eyes are fixated on the white Calla lilies which lie on the sleek, black coffin lid. He hated Calla lilies, he thought they looked too formal, not dark enough to be associated with funerals and death. She wanted to remove them, for his sake. He would have wanted none of this; couldn't he at least have his choice of flowers?

Her eyes flit around the graveyard, taking in the people who are stood with their hands over their mouths in an attempt to muffle their sobs. Some of them meet her eyes, providing her with pitying glances filled with sympathy. She had to look away; she was going to be sick if she didn't.

She's barley paying attention to the man who's reading a eulogy for him. From the few words she picked up, it was all bullshit anyway. It's all about how he was such a kind-hearted soul who lit up the lives of many. Again, bullshit. He was a cold-hearted asshole who only opened up to very few people and he ended the lives the many.

She watches as he steps away, tears glistening in his eyes. The priest gives him a sympathetic look before telling him to go sit down now. He slowly walks away from where my brother's coffin lies and into the arms of an older woman who is stood slightly to her right, who holds him tightly as he starts sobbing against her shoulder.

She stops watching him when she hears her name being called. She looks up and notices the priest is looking at her with a sad smile on his face, beckoning her to come up and say a few words. She's about to shake her head but she notices that everyone is watching her so she takes a deep breath before beginning to walk up to his coffin.

She stands next to her coffin, her hand gently rubbing the polished, dark wood. Looking at the few people stood watching, giving her supportive smiles paired with teary eyes, she takes a deep breath and begins to speak quietly.

"Caleb taught me many things growing up. He taught me how important family is, he taught me that people are cruel and life is not fair. The most important thing he taught me though was the importance of keeping your word. Not that he was very good at that. He broke a lot of promises but the few he did keep" she takes a deep breath before continuing "were the ones who showed me what kind of man he really was. I'm like him in ways, which in ways, I'm overjoyed about, which I'm disgusted about. But I'm going to make him one final promise".

She leans down so her lips are mere centimetres away from his coffin before whispering "I'm going to find the bastard who did this to you and ruin everything he has".

 **Hope you's liked it and that it wasn't too shitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back again with another update. I had this idea in class today and I just had to write it. I also want to warm you that even though this seems lie it's heading in that direction, there is no smut in this chapter. I cannot/refuse to write smut in my stories so I apologise if there is anyone out there who was looking for dirty things in this. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this update, I personally am quite proud of this (even if it is a little rushed towards the ending) but what's most important is that you guys like it. Until next time! *waves***

 **A/n : I own nothing, all credits belong to Veronica Roth**

 **Tris POV**

It has been 2 months since Caleb's funeral. 2 months since I promised Caleb that I'd find whoever put him in an early grave and that I'd make them pay.

I'm currently sat in a bar, Caleb's favourite; a dingy, little place down a dark alley called 'The Shaky Hand' which stinks of alcohol and sweat. It's a very rundown place, the few window in there either smashed or boarded up, signs of dampness visible on the ceiling, the carpet sticky from the amount of alcohol spilt on it, the odd blood stain splattered across the peeling, yellow wallpaper. I don't mind though; I grew up in places like this, sat on the corner outside the bar as Caleb and his gang were beating up a poor stranger who hadn't managed to scrape together enough money to pay for their drugs.

There's not many people in the bar tonight; just me, Alfie the bartender, a lonely 60-year-old man in the corner and a group of a young men, fighting over the correct way to roll a blunt. Glass of vodka and coke in hand, I sit and chat with Alfie about Caleb and how the place just doesn't feel the same without him. I've known Alfie ever since I was little, when Caleb used to go out to take care of some 'business' that would take a little while, he'd drop me off at this bar and Alfie would let me sit in his office and watch DVDs on his old laptop.

As Alfie is talking about how he was planning on getting a plaque on the wall in Caleb's memory, a sudden exclamation which came from the group of young men grabs my attention. My head snaps away from Alfie, my eyes fixated on the guy who is currently speaking's back.

"Listen, all I'm saying is he paid some guy, I have no fucking idea who, to kill that poor bastard Prior" he whispers to the group before quickly glancing over his shoulder, "I mean I don't get why you're all surprised, Eaton has no kids, no wife and a shit ton of cash, of course he fucking has the money to hire someone".

I notice that Alfie is now looking at me with wide eyes and I shoot him a small smile as an idea forms in my head. I pull out my wallet to pay for my drink but Alfie puts out his hand to stop me. He shakes his head and I smile at him again before putting my wallet back in my pocket and walking over to the group.

"Hi" I say, attempting to make my voice sound seductive and in my own head, I sound incredibly foolish but from the lustful look I can see in the group's eyes, I can tell I did a decent job. I place one of my small hands on the one who spoke's back and began to gently trace his slightly protruding back muscles through this thin, black t-shirt.

"Hello" he responds, his voice flirtatious as he leans slightly towards me. I catch the smell of stale beer on his breath as he gets a little closer and force a little giggle, whereas I'm making gagging noises inside my head. "I'm Cody" he says, placing his hand on my lower back, just above my ass, and pulls me closer to him.

"Tris" I whisper in response before using his shirt to pull him closer. I lean up slightly and whisper in his ear "I'm pretty sure the bathroom is vacant right now". I can't help but smirk as his eyes widen and a smirk appears on his lips as he removes his hand from my back before grabbing my hand before dragging me to the bathroom.

Once we're in the bathroom, Cody slams the door shut and presses me against the wall, his lips inches from mine. I look into his eyes before smirking and using the back of his neck to connect our lips.

The kiss is searing hot and full of passion as he places his hands on my hips and I rest mine on his chest. His tongue licks along my bottom lip but I keep my mouth closed before pulling away from the kiss and pushing him away and into the wall next to the sink. I briefly acknowledge that there is vomit in the basin and an empty beer bottle sat on the window which is situated just above the sink, the only source of fresh air in the cramped, stingy room.

As soon as his back is against the wall, I run my hands down his chest and to the hem of his t-shirt and pull it up and off his muscular body. I smirk at him before running my hands along my waist and dipping my fingers into my back pocket, pulling out my small, sharp pen knife before pressing it against his throat.

I chuckle softly at how his eyes widen comically at the feeling of the cool blade pressed against his throat.

"Start talking, Cody. Who the fucked killed my brother, Caleb Prior?" I ask, my voice menacing and I notice how his eyes widen even more when he realises who I am.

"I-I don't know! All I know is that Marcus Eaton, hired somebody to kill him. I don't know why, no one does. All I know is that Marcus wanted your brother dead, please can you put the knife away now?" Cody asks, his voice trembling with fear and I can see his body shaking slightly; I can't tell if it's from the cold wall pressed against his back or that he has a knife pressed against his throat and he knows that one wrong move and he'll be bleeding to death on the floor of a mouldy pub joint.

"Alright then" I say, retracting the blade and tucking my knife safely back into my pocket. I watch how Cody's chest heaves as he takes a deep breath but before he can take another, I've grabbed the empty beer bottle and smashed it as hard as I could over his head.

I watch how Cody's body slowly slumps to the floor, blood pouring from the wound in his head, surrounded by bits of dirty, broken glass. With that, I walk out of the bathroom, leaving Cody for his friends to find him.

I make a quick exit out the back of bar, closing the door as quietly as possible behind me before jogging over to my motorcycle, which parked half-hidden behind and old dumpster. I quickly pull it out, put on my helmet get on a drive away, my mind set on one destination.

"Jesus Christ, I'm coming, I'm coming" I hear a deep tired voice yell from behind the door. I continue to knock loudly on the wooden door until it flies open, revealing a very dishevelled, very tired looking Uriah who is currently wearing a pink, fluffy dressing gown.

He squints at me as soon as he sees me, almost as if he's unable to see me. "Tris!" he hisses "what the fuck are you doing here? It's 2 o'clock in the fucking morning! Marlene is asleep upstairs and you know how fucking cranky she gets when she's tired-," I cut off his rambling by pushing my hand over his mouth.

"Listen" I mutter, removing my hand from his mouth as he looks at me expectantly "I need you to tell me where Marcus Eaton lives".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in quite some time but here I am with an update which I hope you enjoy.**

 **All rights belong to the lovely Veronica Roth**

 **Tris POV**

"Honestly Tris, I don't think this is such a good idea" Uriah says as he parks the car. I look out the window at our surroundings, first checking we're at the right place and secondly, checking if there is anyone who could be considered a witness before turning to Uriah with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask and Uriah looks at the ground, clearly contemplating if he should tell me what he is thinking.

"Is it really a good idea to break into a billionaire's house at 3am?" he asks after a moment, his tone exasperated as he looks at me with his big, brown eyes which are begging me not to do anything stupid.

"I'm not breaking into his house, I'm making him pay for what he did to my brother" I say simply as I pull the thick balaclava down over my face and reaching into the backseat to grab the small duffle bag I filled back at Uriah's house. "Now, just keep the car ready to go, I won't be long". With that, I open the car door, step out and slam it shut before starting to jog towards the large hedge surrounding Mr Eaton's mansion.

Once I'm 100% certain I'm no longer in the eyesight of the security cameras, I kneel in front of the hedge and open the duffle bag before pulling out a small pair of secateurs and beginning to cut my way through the hedge until there is a hole large enough for me to crawl through before I drag the duffel bag through afterwards.

Once I'm through, I jog around the house, towards the back of it where I can see a window. Creeping up to it, I reach back into the bag and pull of a crowbar before swinging it at the window and watching the glass shatter. I know it won't be long until someone comes to investigate what the noise was, so again reaching into the bag, I pull out a container of gasoline and a small pack of matches. Unscrewing the top of the container, I pour the gasoline through the window until the container is empty. Taking a few steps back, I pull out 3 of the matches and light them before chucking them through the window, picking up the duffle bag and breaking into a sprint.

The reaction is instantaneous. The sudden explosion causes the rest of the glass in the window frame to shatter and if I had stayed where I was previously standing, chances are I'd be suffering from third degree burns.

Not looking back, I all but dive through the hole I created in the fence and sprint to Uriah's car, hauling the door open quickly and diving in before screaming at Uriah to drive. His foot presses down on the accelerator and we speed away from Mr Eaton's house which is slowly being engulfed by flames.

"Mr Eaton's house went up in flames earlier this morning because of what police believe to be faulty electrics. Thankfully, no one was killed in the fire but some of Mr Eaton's staff have suffered from some minor burn injuries" the reporter on the T.V. tells us before Uriah is turning it off.

"Tris, I know you wanted to get revenge on Marcus for what I did to your brother, if I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same but you can't take this out on innocent people who have never done anything wrong" Uriah scolds and I roll my eyes.

"I know but what happened to the old Uriah who would have been pumped on adrenaline after something like this, back then you would have claimed that this was amazing and you were proud of me. What changed?" I ask, looking him dead in the eye as he sighs.

"I grew up, Tris. I met a girl who showed me that there is more to life than doing things that could potentially put other people's lives at risk. The only reason I helped you out tonight is because you are my friend, not because I was looking for revenge. Yes, I miss your brother. Yes, I'm pissed that he was murdered but we all knew it was coming. Caleb had been mixing with the wrong crowd for too long and he knew just as well as everyone else that he wasn't going to live forever" Uriah says, his tone not angry but tired and I stare at him until he sighs again.

"Why don't you just spend the night here and I'll take you home in the morning" Uriah says before starting to walk up the stairs. "Goodnight Tris" he says as he switches the lights off. I don't respond.

As I lay in the darkness, I start to think about what Uriah says. I knew Caleb wasn't going to live forever, fuck, I knew he probably wasn't going to make it to 22 which he didn't. I miss him though. In the back of my mind even though I knew there was no possibility of it ever happening, I always imagined Caleb being around my entire life; walking me down the aisle on my wedding day, being able to bitch to him if I had a bad day at work.

Unfortunately, I'm torn out of my train of thought by a hand wrapping itself around my throat and pulling me off the couch and onto the floor. A shocked scream tears its way out of my throat as the person's fist slams into my face repeatedly and I begin to feel hot blood starting to drip its way from my nose and into my mouth.

Squirming desperately, I somehow matching to kick my leg up and have it hit the intruder in the face making him pull away and giving me enough time to scramble up and sprint into the kitchen and pulling a butcher's knife out of the knife block. Unfortunately, I feel a hand wrap around my neck and squeeze and without the thinking, I raise the knife and stab it into his hand.

Screams fill the house as I turn around and shove this stranger off me before running out of the kitchen, up the stairs and stumbling onto the landing before colliding with another body. Uriah.

"Tris! Oh my god, are you alright?" Uriah gasps as he takes in my blood covered face and tear-stained cheeks. I try to speak, to tell Uriah what happened but the only words I can get out of my mouth is;

"The Kitchen".

Uriah nods before pushing me behind him and cautiously walking down the stairs as I follow behind him, my small, shaking hands clinging to the back of his loose t-shirt.

As we slowly enter the kitchen, I watch as Uriah looks about until he stops dead, his eyes glued to floor. Peering over his shoulder, I see a large blood stain on the floor and I can fell the cool night breeze coming from the slightly ajar back door.

 **I didn't realise I used rhyme at the end until now.**


End file.
